Popularidade não e tudo Short fics J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Nem tudo na vida e questão de Populariedade e aquela familia provaria isso para aquelas meninas


**Popularidade não e tudo.**

**Ponto de vista de Bella.**

Eu estava furiosa.

Talvez um pouco mais do que furiosa, eu estava com um ódio tremendo daquelas duas criaturas que se dizem gente da minha escola.

Eu odiava Jéssica e Lauren.

Eu suportei todas as brincadeiras bestas e intrigas delas.

Não me importei com as mentiras e fofocas sem noção que elas esparramaram na escola sobre meu relacionamento com Edward.

Eu simplesmente as ignorava e vivia feliz com meu anjo-vampiro ao meu lado.

Mas agora elas tinham ido longe demais.

Depois de um bom tempo suportando aquelas duas, elas resolveram mudar de alvo e começaram a atacar o relacionamento de Ângela com Ben.

Os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, eles realmente se amavam, mas aquelas duas peruas tinham atrapalhado, tinham puxado Ben para um lado e falado horrores de minha amiga.

Na frente dela.

Ângela ficou com o coração partido com a atitude das amigas e voltou a ser uma figura solitária novamente pelos corredores da escola.

Mas hoje eu mudaria isso.

-Alice! Preciso de sua ajuda –Minha quase irmã veio voando com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios, ela parecia saltar rapidamente enquanto falava.

-Sim! Sim! Sim! Eu vou ajudar você no seu plano Bella –eu me virei para falar com Edward, mas ele tinha sumido do nada, eu ia perguntar para Alice sobre isso, quando Rosalie se aproximou e falou.

-Conte comigo no seu plano –eu fiquei pasma, Rosalie não era do tipo de garota que ajudaria os outros, ela gostava de ter seu lado superior e olhava para os outros como se não fossem nada, mas os olhos dela brilhavam com um sorriso maníaco que eu nunca vi –Posso ser vaidosa Bella, mas aquelas garotas foram longe demais e Ângela e uma das únicas naquela escola que poderíamos ter considerado uma amiga verdadeira desde que chegamos em Forks, então vamos colocar aquela Jéssica e Lauren para escanteio –eu sorri maliciosamente e já estava preparando as minhas idéias.

Aquelas duas pagariam.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu tinha deixado Bella aos cuidados de minhas irmãs e estava entrando no meu carro para complementar os planos para ajudar Ângela e Ben.

Bella não era a única que gostava daquele casal, Ângela sempre foi uma amiga fiel para minha Bella e eu pude ver desde o principio na mente de Ben que ele realmente amava Ângela.

Não iria deixar aquelas duas garotas desprezíveis acabar com algo tão belo.

Assim que eu fechei a porta do meu carro fui surpreendido pelos meus dois irmãos ao meu lado.

-Onde? Como? E o que vamos fazer? –Emmett perguntou excitado, no começo eu o encarei sem entender, mas os pensamentos dele já me falavam que ele me ajudaria.

Jasper tinha um sorriso reservado e me disse.

-Eu senti a lesão dos dois quando aquelas duas víboras falaram sobre o namoro deles, Edward, eu também gosto de Ângela, ela realmente e uma pessoa única na escola e não merece o que fizeram a ela –ele se estirou no banco do carro e sorriu –Mas estou curioso sobre o como você pretende ajudá-la? –eu já estava correndo com meu carro pelas ruas de Forks e falei.

-Vamos ajudar a parte masculina dessa relação –meus irmãos me encararam sem entender até que paramos na frente da casa de Ben.

-Isso vai ser interessante –Emmett falou com um sorriso maior, eu também sorria.

Jasper murmurou algo sobre operação fada madrinha Alice enquanto caminhamos para a casa do garoto.

**Ponto de vista de Ângela.**

Eu estava em meu quarto encarando o teto, tentando não chorar novamente, tinha sido uma semana infernal para mim, primeiro os boatos sobre minha relação com Ben, depois as intrigas e enfim a minha descoberta das minhas "amigas".

Eu tentei segurar as lágrimas que começaram a cair ao pensamento do que elas fizeram, elas tinham dito tantas coisas sobre mim para o meu Ben, tantas mentiras e grosserias que eu não pude acreditar, mas quando a ficha enfim caiu, eu não reagi, eu apenas me acolhi no meu pequeno mundo novamente.

Eu tinha perdido tudo que sonhei.

De repente eu ouvi uma batida na minha porta, provavelmente alguns dos meus irmãos ou minha mãe, eles realmente estavam preocupados comigo, mas assim que abri a porta, fiquei surpresa de ver minha mãe com um sorriso enorme.

-Desculpe incomodar meu anjo, mas algumas amigas suas estão na porta e querem realmente falar com você –minha mente viajou rapidamente para Jéssica e Lauren e senti meu sangue ferver.

-Mande elas embora, eu não quero ver nenhuma garota falsa que se diz minha amiga novamente –eu estava para fechar a porta na cara da minha mãe quando ouvi uma voz dizer.

-É assim que somos recepcionadas, Ângela? –eu me virei para ver Bella, Alice e Rosalie com sorrisos divertidos, minha mãe lançava um sorriso divertido ao que eu comecei a corar, eu realmente tinha feito algo imperdoável novamente, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse pedir desculpas, Bella já tinha me abraçado e sussurrava algumas palavras de conforto para mim, eu demoli novamente em seus braços, deixando toda a angustia que tinha no peito sair, ela se virou e sorriu para Alice e Rosalie e falou –Acho que esta na hora de você usar sua mágica, Alice –eu encarei a pequena menina que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

**Ponto de vista de Ben.**

Eu estava realmente confuso.

Depois da briga com aquelas duas víboras da Lauren e Jéssica, Ângela anda me evitando como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa, eu tenho tentado achar ela a toda hora e a mãe dela fala que ela não quer ver ninguém e agora os Cullens estavam em minha casa e tinham olhares marotos para mim enquanto Edward me falava o que eles tinham planejado.

Mas eu nem sequer tinha falado com eles antes, como eles poderiam querer me ajudar com minha namorada?

-Você não acredita que viemos ajudar você não e? –Edward fala com riso, eu juro que as vezes eu penso que ele pode ler mentes, mas agora mesmo eu queria saber o que eles estavam planejando.

-Sinceramente... Sim... Nós nunca conversamos e tal... –Emmett solta um rugido que quase me fez cair do sofá, ele realmente dava medo.

-Desculpe! E que o Edward sempre foi um incentivador no relacionamento de você e Ângela... –Mas nisso Edward lhe dá um tapa na cabeça e isso me deixou confuso.

-Como assim? –eu tive que perguntar, Edward suspira ruidosamente enquanto Jasper estava em um canto com um sorriso reservado.

-Você se lembra daquele dia em que falamos sobre eu convidar a Ângela e ela me rejeitar e falar que queria ir com você? –eu cabeceei, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida enfim dizer o quanto a amava –Eu sempre gostei de Ângela, ela sempre ajudou Bella em tudo desde que chegou e não por popularidade nem nada, apenas porque queria ser amiga dela, quando eu percebi que Ângela gostava de você, eu e Emmett encenamos aquela conversa para que você tivesse coragem para chamar ela para sair –meus olhos quase saíram da minha cabeça, eu realmente não tinha palavras para o que eles tinham me revelado, mas então Jasper fala.

-Podemos ficar aqui discutindo sobre os melhores pontos da nossa vida escolar e como manipuladores podemos ser, mas que tal começamos a trabalhar no pequeno Ben, para que eles encante novamente a Ângela? –eu corei diante da fala dele, eu simplesmente não sabia o que eles fariam, mas de repente Emmett coloca um dos braços fortes em volta de mim e sorri como um maníaco.

Eu fiquei com mais medo dele ainda.

-Relaxa garoto, você agora esta com os especialistas –e logo fui arrastado para fora da minha casa e indo em direção de Port Angeles.

O que estava acontecendo?

**Ponto de vista de Alice.**

Eu soltei um riso enorme ao ver o olhar de Ângela, ela sinceramente era parecida com Bella.

Quando minha futura irmã tinha dito para usar minha mágica nela, Ângela me encarou sem entender, saímos e fomos direto para o BMW de Rosalie e zarpamos para Port Angeles para as compras, sabia que Edward faria o mesmo, mas eu manteria a distancia entre nos.

Amanhã e que seria o grande dia.

-Alice... Eu... Eu não tenho dinheiro... Para tudo isso –Ângela me falou quando viu a pilha de roupas que eu tinha selecionado para ela, eu simplesmente rodei meus olhos, garota nova, argumento velho.

-Ângela minha amiga, hoje você esta passando por uma transformação Cullen e você vai ouvir e usar o que mandamos e não vai se preocupar com nada –ela tentou me dizer algo, mas eu me virei para Bella –Bella! E melhor você a convencer a não ir contra mim –minha irmã soltou um riso e se virou para a Ângela.

-Ela esta no modo fada madrinha dela agora Ângela, então e melhor sentar e aceitar o que ela vai fazer, acredite eu tenho pratica –ela me lançou um olhar que declarou claramente o como ela sabia sobre as minhas transformações.

O que eu poderia fazer? Bella precisava estar adequada para um Cullen.

**Ponto de vista de Emmett.**

Eu senti o cheiro das meninas na cidade e sabia que elas não iriam querer cruzar os nossos caminhos hoje, então puxei os meninos para uma loja esportiva para conferir algumas camisetas para usar em Ben, ele ainda nos encarava de forma suspeita.

-Eu ainda não compreendo o por que vocês querem me ajudar tanto –eu revirei meus olhos, este garoto realmente era curioso.

-Por que se não fosse para Ângela, Bella não estaria melhor quando ele voltou e para o pequeno Eddie, a Bella e o mundo para ele, então qualquer pessoa que ajuda a Bella e protegido dos Cullens –eu lancei um sorriso para meus irmãos que estavam segurando o riso, mas eu pude ver que o comentário tinha deixado Edward um tanto transtornado.

Ele odiava pensar no como Bella tinha ficado quando ele foi embora.

Escolhemos algumas camisas e jogamos o garoto para dentro de uma das cabines para experimentar, ele ainda estava um tanto confuso, mas fez o que mandamos, Edward estava experimentando alguns óculos, mas eu sabia que ele estava pensando.

-Pare de pensar nisso –eu lhe falei, ele se virou para mim, mas eu não o deixei falar –Sabemos o quanto a Bella sofreu naquela época e sabemos que você também não ficou bem, por Deus, Edward, longe dela você estava pior do que antes de conhecer ela, você não estava mais solitário, você estava quebrado, eu não preciso dos poderes de Jasper ou os seus para saber o quanto você lamentou dizer para Bella que estava partindo, mas ela foi te salvar, ela te trouxe de volta para a vida e ainda te ama, então pare de pensar que cometeu um pecado mortal, ela te perdoou e te ama, agora deixa de pensar nisso se não vou mandar o Jasper lançar tanta luxúria na próxima vez que você ver a Bella que você vai ter que caçar um elefante para a ver de novo –Jasper soltou uma gargalhada ao olhar de pânico de Edward, sinceramente, meu irmão as vezes era um idiota.

Ben saiu da cabine usando uma das camisetas e um par de calças jeans ajustadas para ele, sei que estou parecendo a Alice agora, mas ele realmente estava parecendo melhor, eu peguei os óculos que estavam nas mãos de Edward e joguei para Ben que os pegou rapidamente.

Ainda tínhamos muito trabalho pela frente.

**Ponto de vista de Rosalie.**

No começo eu poderia ter sido um tanto egoísta enquanto estávamos maquiando Ângela, mas agora eu compreendia porque Bella gostava tanto dela, ela era uma garota inocente, enquanto Bella tinha uma inocência também, ela sabia reagir quando tinha a oportunidade ou quando alguém batia em um nervo, mas Ângela era o oposto.

Ela não gostava de machucar absolutamente ninguém, ela acreditava que amando seus inimigos seria melhor do que cair no mar de ódio que rodeia os humanos.

Ela simplesmente era única e eu não a invejei nem um pouco.

Mas agora eu tinha um sorriso enorme, estávamos arrastando ela para uma loja de lingeries, ela nos encarou como se fossemos loucas, e tentou fugir pelo menos duas vezes antes que Bella disse que não deveríamos tentar contrariar as duas forças da natureza mais teimosas que ela conhecia.

Isso foi um ótimo elogio.

Enquanto Bella e Alice pegavam peças mais gentis e casuais, eu fui a procura do melhor, as provocativas as peças que deixariam qualquer homem aos nossos pés.

E enfim encontrei.

Vermelho fundo com bordas negras que salientavam as curvas das mulheres, eu puxei e no começo fixei na frente de meu corpo para ver como ficaria, mas então lembrei dos insultos de Jéssica e Lauren, elas disseram que Ângela era uma criança, uma menina infantil sem uma ponta de sedução no corpo.

Realmente, ela era inocente, mas hoje a tornaríamos uma mulher.

Coloquei a lingerie no fundo das escolhas das minhas irmãs e esperei que Ângela não desse um escândalo quando visse a peça que escolhi para ela.

**Ponto de vista de Jasper.**

Aquele garoto era interessante.

Eu convivi com muitos adolescentes nessa nova vida com os Cullens, antes deles eu vivia para as batalhas com Maria e treinar os recém nascidos, mas depois que conheci Alice, minha vida simplesmente mudou completamente, ás vezes agüentar uma sala cheia de adolescentes hormonais com tantos sentimentos negativos, luxuria, cobiça, inveja, ciúmes, raiva, medos, tristezas, tantos sentimentos contraditórios que sempre me deixavam ofuscados, eu sabia que a maioria dos sentimentos eram causados por nós, vampiros sempre traziam estes sentimentos para os humanos, mas eu estava surpreso com este garoto.

Ele tinha a reação de medo que somos acostumados a ver, mas ele amava Ângela de tal forma que ele estava superando o medo e vindo a confiar em nós.

Ele realmente amava aquela menina.

-Agora, temos que achar algo que possamos fazer para impressionar as meninas –Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme, ele era o mestre em fazer coisas para impressionar Rosalie, ele sempre cometia algum erro que causava a fúria da minha irmã e ele sempre procurava algo para fazer ela o perdoar.

-Eu não sei o que fazer –Ben fala com um olhar derrotado, Edward parecia pensativo então fala.

-Eu dei uma olhada no seu quarto enquanto estávamos conversando e vi que você tem uma flauta na sua escrivaninha –o garoto parecia com medo e envergonhado e bem no fundo parecia um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Isso poderia ser uma boa.

-Voltemos para sua casa e vamos treinar –Edward fala com um sorriso enquanto Emmett parecia sorrir ainda mais, com certeza ele já tinha formado um plano e estava com o celular na mão falando de forma rápida.

Operação serenata vai entrar em ação.

**Ponto de vista de Ângela.**

Eu ainda estava me perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Depois das minhas amigas terem me arrastado por todas as lojas de Port Angeles elas tinham me levado para a casa dos Cullens, eu simplesmente fiquei encarando a casa boquiaberta, era maravilhosa e requintada de tal forma que faria qualquer mansão de revista parecer simples.

Bella sorri e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

-Sei como você se sente, eu me senti assim na primeira vez que vim aqui –Alice e Rosalie pegaram as bolsas, que não eram poucas, e levaram para casa e Alice falava rapidamente com a irmã sobre o que fariam e de repente ela parou e se virou para mim.

Eu sinceramente fiquei com medo daquele olhar.

-Como Bella disse na sua casa, vamos trabalhar minha mágica –ela segurou minha mão e me arrastou para o quarto dela.

Como alguém pequena poderia ter tanta força?

Ela me empurrou para dentro do banheiro e me falou para tomar uma ducha, eu encarei a banheira a minha frente sem saber o como ela realmente funcionava.

Bella apareceu na porta com um sorriso e falou.

-Também passei pelas mesmas dificuldades –ela bateu em alguns botões e torceu a manivela e logo a banheira começou a encher, ela se virou para mim e sorriu –se divirta –eu ainda estava atordoada com o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda estava esperando que aquilo fosse um sonho.

**Ponto de vista de Lauren.**

Cheguei na escola com um sorriso enorme, Jéssica estava ao meu lado, estávamos esperando para ver o como Ângela estaria hoje, algumas pessoas pensam que somos cruéis por agir assim, mas estamos apenas seguindo as leis do mundo, embora Jéssica seja um tanto seguidora demais, nós duas somos as garotas mais populares da escola e merecemos o que e nosso.

Como uma garota como Ângela poderia ter um namorado fixo?

Ela era alta demais para ele, ela é tímida e com certeza Ben a largaria logo.

Estávamos fazendo um bem para ela.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo um tanto má com minhas manipulações, mas desde que a Swan não liga mais para as intrigas que Jéssica e eu instilamos sobre o relacionamento dela com Edward, decidimos seguir novos caminhos.

Eu ainda acho que Edward seria feliz comigo.

-Lauren! Parece que o Edward e Bella brigaram –eu ouvi Jéssica me falar e isso chamou minha atenção, todos sabíamos que Edward sempre trazia Bella com seu volvo prateado, se ela estava no carro de Rosalie, então isso significava que tinha acontecido algo com o casal feliz.

Peguei um espelho em minha bolsa e conferi minha maquiagem.

Talvez hoje seria o dia em que eu teria Edward Cullen para mim.

-Quem é aquela garota que esta com elas? –eu me virei para ver uma morena alta sair do carro, o cabelo dela parecia ter sido feito por um cabeleireiro de astros de cinema, o vestido dela era impecável e todos os garotos da escola pareciam ofuscado pela beleza das quatro garotas.

Ate mesmo com minha inveja, eu devo admitir que a garota era linda.

-Talvez seja uma amiga dos Cullens –eu disse para Jéssica, mas ela estava encarando a menina em choque –O que? –ela apontou para as garotas e falou.

-A... Aquela... É a Ângela? –eu me virei rapidamente e quase torci meu pescoço.

Não poderia ser possível.

**Ponto de vista de Jéssica.**

Meu queixo caiu diante do quarteto que caminhava em nossa direção, eu sabia que as garotas Cullens faziam maravilhas sobre moda, elas tinham pego Bella desde que ela começou a namorar Edward e ela sempre voltou para a escola parecendo uma estrela de cinema, mas achei que isso era apenas para deixar o irmão delas feliz, mas eu fiquei surpresa ao ver Ângela caminhando daquela forma, ela tinha postura de mulher decidida, algo que a antiga Ângela, a garota tímida do canto da sala nunca faria, ela nos olhou com algo que chegou a nojo, isso era realmente mais do que simples roupas ou moda.

Ela tinha mudado.

Mas meu devaneio foi quebrado quando o Volvo prateado de Edward parou e quatro dos garotos mais lindos da escola desceram.

Quatro?

Eu encarei o garoto oriental com eles, certamente não poderia ser Ben, ele não se vestiria assim nunca.

As garotas Cullens param no meio do estacionamento e se viram para os garotos, eu pude ver eles tirando algo do porta malas, eu me estiquei para ver e amaldiçoando o fato de eu ter vindo contar para Lauren sobre Edward e Bella, agora eu não poderia ver nada.

Então ouvi o som.

Uma doce melodia começou a voar pelo estacionamento da escola, não se ouvia nenhum som, apenas a musica que tocava.

Quando enfim consegui passar pela multidão, vejo todos os garotos com algum instrumento.

Jasper tocava violino enquanto circulava Alice com uma doçura sem igual.

Emmett deslizava os dedos calmamente por um violão enquanto deixava pequenos beijos em Rosalie.

Edward também carregava um violino e era incrível o modo que ele tocava e ainda parecia acariciar Bella com beijos delicados.

Então tinha Ben,

Ele tocava uma flauta doce de forma calma e ao mesmo tempo sensual, ele não demonstrava o menino atrapalhado que não conseguia chegar perto de Ângela.

Ele era um homem mostrando o quanto amava sua mulher.

A serenata continuou durante minutos, até mesmo os professores pareciam fascinados pela música, então toda a magia veio ao fim e Ben se ajoelhou em frente de Ângela e falou.

-Angel! Eu pensei em várias formas de como dizer as palavras que estavam em meu coração, fiquei horas tentando achar uma maneira para que você pudesse ouvir o que meu coração sente por você desde que a vi pela primeira vez, mas então eu percebi –ele olhou rapidamente para Edward que cabeceia –eu usei demais minha cabeça para dizer algo que meu coração já sabia... Eu não precisei procurar palavras para dizer que te amo... Pois as palavras que importam são apenas estas... Eu amo você –Ângela o encarou por um momento e então o envolveu em um abraço apaixonado e o beijou.

Eu os invejei.

Eu senti um ciúmes que eu jamais senti antes.

Eu nunca poderia ter algo assim.

Encarei Mike enquanto ele torcia a cara para a cena a frente, ele não entenderia, nenhuma dessas crianças nessa escola entenderia o amor que o casal a minha frente demonstrava.

Vi os Cullens se unirem em volta e guardavam os instrumentos enquanto Ângela murmurava obrigado para eles e voltava a se aninhar nos braços de Ben.

Bella se virou para mim e Lauren e senti medo pela primeira vez dela.

Ela caminhou com as irmãs Cullens e parou bem em frente da gente.

-Popularidade não e tudo que existe no mundo, talvez um dia vocês entendam isso –ela lançou um olhar maléfico que fez meu sangue gelar –Antes que eu me esqueça, Ângela é nossa amiga, faça alguma coisa, qualquer coisinha sequer com ela e você vai ter que encarar a todos nós –no momento que ela disse, eu percebi que os garotos também estavam com cada namorada e cruzaram os braços como se ousando os desafiar.

Lauren tinha começado a abrir a boca, quando soltei um rápido.

-Tudo bem –minha quase ex amiga me lançou um olhar aborrecido, eu apenas me virei e caminhei rápido para a escola.

Se ela fosse louca o bastante para desafiar os Cullens, ela faria isso sem mim.

**Ponto de vista de Edward.**

Eu não pude me controlar, assim que as duas víboras saíram correndo e meus irmãos e nossos dois amigos se afastaram, eu agarrei Bella pela cintura e a beijei de forma intensa, ela ficou assustada por um momento e eu ouvi o coração dela parar, mas eu tive que sorrir.

-O que era isso? –ela pergunta ofegante ao que eu sorri ainda mais.

-Eu estou apenas demonstrando o quanto você assumir seu lado Cullen e colocar algumas meninas para correr me deixou feliz –ela ficou com um sorriso mau e meneou o corpo no meu e falou com uma voz maliciosa.

-Se colocar duas peruas nos seus lugares e deixar uma amiga feliz o deixa feliz, então tenho que fazer isso mais vezes –ela colocou beijos em minha garganta ao que eu tive que fechar os olhos e tentar enfocar em outra coisa.

Aquela garota seria a minha morte.

sei que estou morto, mas o fato simples, ela iria conseguir me matar de outra forma.

-Temos que ir para a classe -ela sorriu de forma inocente para mim e segurou minha mão.

-Não se preocupe amor, eu vou te agradecer melhor hoje a noite -ela me beijou e saiu andando, a forma que ela andou fez as coisas mais difíceis.

Eu teria que caçar hoje a noite.

Olhei novamente para Bella que ainda tinha aquele sorriso expectativo nos lábios.

Deus que vou ter que caçar os ursos do Emmett para sobreviver hoje a noite, mas eu não poderia tirar o sorriso dos meus lábios.

Embora fosse uma tortura, eu amava aquela menina.

Como sempre penso.

Leão sádico que ama o doce cordeiro.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma linda amiga que levo no coração...**

**Minha doce amiga Sophie Malfoy...**

**Te adoro por demais meu doce anjinho..**

**Saiba que você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração meu doce anjinho.**


End file.
